Love You Forever and Always - Shiro x Adam
by LittleMissHels
Summary: WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER SEASON 7 AND FOCUSES ON THE PAIRING BETWEEN SHIRO AND HIS EX-FIANCE WHO IS YET TO BE INTRODUCED, ADAM. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION! The journey back to Earth was anything but easy, but the person who is waiting for Shiro at the end of the journey is worth it. Someone he loved forever and always.


A/N:

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for being the most inactive sloth in the history of inactive writers, but I had to write this! I was so happy after hearing the news about season 7 of Voltron Legendary Defender two days ago!**

 **WARNING: This oneshot holds spoilers for season 7 from the panel at the San Diego Comic Con. Please read with caution!**

The paladin's journey to Earth was anything but easy. Food resources and water were constantly running out along the way, leaving them no choice but to stop at coalition planets to restock on their supplies. Morale was very low from the onslaught of constant Galra attacks without Lotor restraining the Galra forces. The team were always on edge, and sometimes were hostile to each other while trying to cope with the stress.

Shiro's arm had been replaced with a white prosthetic created by the Olkari, who had been extremely helpful and accommodating towards the exhausted Voltron paladins. Other planets who were part of the coalition had been more than welcome for the five lions to stop and restock and take a rest.

The journey was difficult. But now, seeing the beautiful blue and green planet ahead of them rapidly growing larger in front of their eyes, their _home_ coming closer and closer, everything seemed all that much worth it.

They landed their five lions in front of the garrison, which looked swarmed with all of the faculty, students, spectators, and five times as many media reporters who appeared to be from all parts of the world. All of them came surging forwards, surging towards the lions with looks of awe on their faces. Hundreds of flashes of light blinded the paladins as they climbed out of their robotic lions.

Within the next hundred flashes, their names and faces had become the headline for every newspaper and starred in the breaking news section of every news broadcasting channel. In the span of seconds, they metamorphosed from five pilots lost in space to international sensations. Five intergalactic heroes back from the dead.

Soon enough, many questioning gazes turned to the three Alteans, the cow, and the Galra female huddled awkwardly together behind them. They hadn't been asked any questions yet, but as the press came closer and the different skin tones, the elven ears, and the markings on their face came to light, the flurry of questions morphed into an unintelligible roar.

Garrison security rushed forward to usher the paladins and aliens, along with the cow, into the building closest to them. They shielded them effectively from the barrage of flashes and shouting.

However, Shiro's attention was focused elsewhere in the sea of chaos, finding one face in a sea of millions. His eyes had been searching, _yearning_ for this face since he had left. Even though this beautiful face had broken his heart, he still loved him with every fibre of his being.

Breaking out of the cluster of paladins, aliens and garrison security, he pushed through the sea of reporters towards the man standing in the middle of the crowd in front of him. The man's name was ripped out of his throat, his voice cracking with a mixture of love, hurt and joy as he stumbled forward.

"Adam!"

Adam looked like he had seen better days. His dark skin looked somewhat pale and sallow, with dark bags under his eyes. He still had the same pair of glasses that sat crookedly on the bridge of his nose, which was sprinkled with the freckles that Shiro had kissed a million times an eternity ago. Adam's uniform showed the ranking of a _Lieutenant Colonel_. The very sight of him brought Shiro to tears.

The man in front of him was paralyzed with shock, tears of his own running down his dark-colored cheeks. He could barely support himself with his own two legs, and fell forward into Shiro's open arms as his legs buckled.

" _Takashi_..." he choked.

"I'm here, Adam. I'm so sorry..." the paladin sobbed.

A million eyes and cameras turned to the two men, whose arms encircled each other with a gripping desperation. They held each other as if their lives depended on it, like if they let go, the other would drift away, lost again. Tears mingled with tears and their foreheads were pressed to each others' until Adam pulled away.

His hands, calloused from years of piloting, like Shiro's, planted themselves in the white hair of his ex-fiancé. Those hands traced down Shiro's face, caressing the scar across the bridge of his nose, and then down to the hard prosthetic arm. Adam didn't say anything though, but just placed his arms around the waist of the taller man, breathing in his scent of blood, sweat, tears and _Shiro_.

"I don't know what I did to deserve to have you _back_." Adam managed to get out, his voice cracking on the last word. "After all of the horrible things I said to you, and years spent thinking that _those_ words were the last I ever said to you before you died... I was confused and angry... I couldn't live with myself."

"I know, Adam." Shiro smiled painfully through the stinging pain in his heart. "I forgive you. I love you. _So much._ "

Nothing else was said as their lips collided, the entire world watching as they drowned in each other's presence. With surprising strength, Adam pushed Shiro onto the floor and kissed him as he was trying to steal of the air from Shiro's lungs. A million 'I love you's erupted from their lips as they gasped for breath. They kissed like how they flew, with confidence, reassurance, and control. They didn't care that they were being watched. All that matters is that they got each other back.

"I will always love you, forever and always."

 **FIN**


End file.
